Naruto's power
by scythe233
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya leave the leaf village for 6 years when Naruto is young and then return with Yugito, who Naruto falls in love with, but does she return his feelings? They didn't just travel while they were gone either. rating change later content
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter one:**

**Author's notes: I do not in any way own or claim to own Naruto in any way.**

An ANBU Black Ops appeared in front of a five year old Naruto. Naruto was dressed in all black with several pockets in his pants; these had been provided by the Hokage. The ANBU was a taller man with grey spiky hair all going to one side (sound familiar?) and had what Naruto took to be a bird mask. "Naruto-kun, Lord Hokage has demanded your presence in front of the Council Room."

"Hai ANBU-san," Naruto said and bowed slightly. "Um, where is it?"

"That's why I'm here to lead you," the ANBU said. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The came back into view in front of the Council Building, after they walked into the building the ANBU showed him through the halls to the Hokage.

"Ah Naruto-kun, thank you for coming," the Third Hokage said.

"I didn't have a choice, Lord Hokage," Naruto said and bowed deeply.

"ANBU you may leave now," the Hokage said.

"Yes Lord Hokage," the ANBU said and left in a puff of smoke this time, making Naruto wonder how many different ways of leaving he actually had.

"Naruto-kun, do you know why… you called me 'Lord Hokage' why are you so formal today Naruto-kun?"

"I just wanted to be formal for a change, got a problem with it Old Man?" Naruto asked and gave him his best fox grin.

The Hokage chuckled and then his eyes clouded over with pain and sadness.

"Is something wrong Old Man?" Naruto asked, the Hokage was one of the only ones that he considered friends or family.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, so, so sorry," he said in a whisper, and then he led Naruto into the Council Chambers before Naruto could ask him why.

30 Minutes Later

"They can't do this!" Naruto shouted at the Hokage after they had returned to his office after the meeting with the Council.

"I'm afraid they can and they will, Naruto-kun, if I could stop them I would, but even I don't have the power to do that."

"But they're going to turn me into a weapon!" Naruto exclaimed as tears began to form in his eyes, he truly didn't want to be used to kill, the only reason he wanted to be a ninja when he got older was because of his dream to be Hokage. If he turned into their weapon then he wouldn't be able to accomplish that dream.

"I know, I've been arranging to get you out of the Village ever since I heard that they planned to turn you into a weapon," the Hokage said.

"Has it been arranged?" Naruto asked. He knew that if he left the Village he might not be able to come back and become the greatest Hokage ever.

"Yes, I've arranged for one of my students to come and get you tomorrow morning before the Council came to pick you up for your first training session."

"Who's your student?"

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, the will also train you will you travel, we plan to have you return in about six years," the Sandaime Hokage continued.

"I'll be away for that long?" Naruto said, part of him felt sad that he wouldn't get to see the Hokage, the Old Ramen Chef, or his daughter Ayame for all that time, but another, much larger part of him felt happy that he wouldn't be around the villagers that abused him.

"Yes, if you want I can leave a note for Ichiraku and Ayame if you would like."

"I would like that; I'm guessing I can't tell them that I'm leaving can I?"

"No, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry," the Third said.

"It's okay Old Man, just tell them that I'm sorry and I had to do what I did," Naruto said. The Third thought that he seem a lot more mature than he should have been at his age.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I will, take care of you, this will be the last time we see each other for a very long time."

"Yeah it will be Old Man, I guess I better go and pack my stuff if I'm not going to be able to see it for so long. I'll miss you Old Man Hokage," Naruto said as tears came to his eyes again only to be wiped away.

"I'll miss you too, Naruto-kun," the old Hokage said, tears didn't come to his eyes, but they became moister and he looked away before Naruto could see anything. Naruto took that as his sign of dismissal and turned to walk out the door, this would be the last time he saw the Hokage for a very, very long time.

He walked through the streets back to his house ignoring all the glares he was getting from the villagers. When he got home he just opened the door of his apartment, it didn't have a lock because it was useless because the villagers would just break it to get to his stuff. After he got inside the only things that he decided to take were some of his clothes, and a picture that he had with the Hokage.

He knew why the villagers gave him such bad looks and broke into his apartment and took his stuff, it was because of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. He had actually talked to the Fuzz Ball on several occasions usually when he had recently been beaten by the villagers. The Kyuubi wasn't that bad he had been forced to attack the Village by the leader of the Uchiha clan; he couldn't remember his name though.

**"Kit, what do you feel about leaving this Village?"** Kyuubi asked him as he lay down on his bed.

"I don't know anymore Kyuubi," Naruto said mentally. "I'm just going to go to sleep now and think about it when it actually comes."

**"Okay Kit, rest well you're going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow,"** Kyuubi said and rest his head on his paws in his giant cage.

"Good night, Kyuubi," Naruto said even though he knew the demon didn't sleep he still liked to say it. That night went peacefully without anything happening to him or his apartment. The next morning Jiraiya jumped in through the open window and shook Naruto.

"Kid wake up, we have to get going," Jiraiya said after a few minutes of nothing happening while he shook Naruto.

"I'm getting up," Naruto said, in truth he had been awake all night and didn't get a wink of sleep. When he opened his eyes he says an old man with long white hair and a head-band that had the symbol on it for oil. "Are you Jiraiya-sama?"

"Yeah, now let's get going," Jeryia said and picked up Naruto's backpack which had his stuff in it.

"Yes sir, Jiraiya-sama," Naruto said and got up, within the next hour or so they left the village for the last time for six years.

Five and a Half Years Later

"Are you almost ready to return to the Village, Naruto-kun?" Jiraiya asked as they continued their path to the Cloud.

"I'm not sure Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said as he looked at a pair of birds that seemed to be flying without a care.

"Is something the matter Naruto-kun?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nope, all's good Sensei," Naruto said and looked at the clouds that were passing overhead as they climbed up the mountain towards the Cloud Village. Jiraiya looked over at Naruto and thought of how strong he had gotten, he was almost at Kage level at his best and mid-jounin at his worst. His chakra control was one of the only things that wasn't above average, at best he could be around chunin level, but at his worst it was almost like it was a genin he was teaching, but his chakra reserves made up for that. He had also learned upward of 10,000 jutsu, more then half of them had been elemental jutsu too. He had developed almost ten different versions of the Rasengan; all of them had been ranked as S-class jutsu.

"Okay, hey it looks like we're almost there," Jiraiya said as a black dot appeared on the horizon.

"It smells like we're gonna have company before we get there though, Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said as he sniffed the air around them with his enhanced senses, including smell.

"Yeah, I can sense their power, seem to be a chuunin level scouting party of four, that is heading our way fairly quickly," Jiraiya said. "Let's see what they want before we attack, okay Naruto-kun?"

"Yes sir, Sensei," Naruto said and hid the chakra he was putting off so they wouldn't sense it.

"What are you two doing in Lightning Country?" one of the Chuunin demanded when they got to them.

"We decided to pay a visit to Cloud to see if anything's going on in there, we were also wondering if he," Jiraiya motioned to Naruto then continued, "could learn some more stuff while there."

"Okay, but we're gonna have to take you to go and see the Raikage so we can get you straitened out if you're going to be here for a while," the leader of the Chuunin said.

"Okay, are you going to guide us there or what?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nope, sorry, but we already have a squad of ANBU heading this way to guide you there, but we'll stay with you till…"

"We're here," an ANBU captain said when they appeared as he was talking.

"Ah, good timing, for these Cloud ANBU," Jiraiya said.

"ANBU-san, we'll leave these people in your care, if that's okay," the leader of the Chuunin groups said and they ran off.

"Come with us," the ANBU captain said and left in a puff of smoke, followed by everyone else there (including the other ANBU, if anyone knows how many ANBU are in a squad could you please tell me I can't find it) The group made it to the village in just a little while where the gates opened up for them.

"Wow, this village is nice," Naruto said in a whisper as they went through clean streets and nice people. They got to the Raikage's office and entered after the secretary told them it was okay.

"Jiraiya-sama, what do I owe this pleasure to?" the Raikage said cheerfully when they entered.

"Nothing just wanted Naruto to come by and see some more of the Hidden Villages before we go to the Leaf. Hey is your daughter around, I want him to meet her," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, she should be coming by soon I think her training just ended," the Raikage said. Just then the door burst open and a nice looking girl around Naruto's age ran in and bowed to what Naruto presumed was her father.

"Lord Raikage, I've come to report that there are a large number of ninja from the Hidden Rock Village advancing on our village!" the girl said (I'm just going to use Yugito, which is her name from now on.)

"Okay, if you three would like to stay here, I'm going to go and take care of this if you don't mind," the Raikage said calmly.

"No, let me and Naruto-kun to show that we don't mean you any harm," Jiraiya said and headed for the door with Naruto closely behind him.

"You're going to take that kid with you into a serious battle?" Yugito asked.

"Hey I'm around your age, so you don't have the right to call me kid," Naruto said as he glared at her.

"He's a genius that's soaked up everything I've taught him in the last six years," Jiraiya said, ignoring the bickering kids.

"Everything, he's learned everything? But you're Sanin level, some of that stuff even Kage shouldn't be able to do without working at it," the Raikage couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Let's get going Naruto-kun," Jiraiya said and left in a puff of smoke, a second later Naruto left in a burst of flames.

Naruto appeared directly to the right of Jiraiya and looked out at a force of twenty or so jounin and chuunin from the Rock Village.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?" Jiraiya asked.

"I think I could fight them by myself if I wanted to," Naruto replied.

"Then go, I want to see if you can actually take out that many strong opponents by yourself, if you need any help though I'll be right there."

"Yes Sensei," Naruto said and made 50 shadow clones. He had six of his clones start charging a Great Ball Rasengan three in total with two clones per one attack. He then had the other 44 clones create a distraction while the attacks were still being formed. The real him went up with the clones and had a single clone stay back and act like him. The real him had killed 3 by the time the attacks were ready and just the real him jumped out of the fight leaving the clones in there to keep distracting them. He then he the clones with the attacks go and use the rasengan in the group, effectively killing all of them that were still fighting in the group.

"Very good work Naruto, but why'd you go out there yourself?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because I'm bored I guess, I need a little excitement every now and then, don't you sensei?" Naruto asked as he wiped a drop of blood from his cheek.

"Not this kind, but a different kind," Jiraiya replied and gave a perverted giggle and blushed.

"Oh come on Sensei, not this again," Naruto said and shook his head. He knew his sensei was probably going to get beat sometime soon by a group of angry females.

"Yes again, you gonna come peeking with me later?" Jiraiya asked.

"Are you kidding? Didn't you see Yugito, if I went she'd kill me herself, I wouldn't need any other angry women to try to kill me," Naruto said. Jiraiya had informed him that Yugito was a jinchuuriki like him; she housed the two-tailed demon cat named Nibi.

"Aw, but it'll be fun."

"For me to watch you get beaten up will be all the entertainment I need Sensei," Naruto said, and left in a swirl of leaves.

"He's probably right," Jiraiya said to him, but went to do it anyway.

With Naruto

"Naruto, wait up!" Yugito yelled as she ran down the street to catch him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Yugito-chan how are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm pretty good, why are you in the Cloud?" Yugito asked.

"Whatever my Sensei tells me to do, aren't you the Raikage's daughter?" Naruto asked he really was curious; the Raikage didn't treat her like he would his daughter… As he thought about it he found the Raikage treated her almost with distain.

"I guess I am," she replied, but she didn't look happy about it at all.

"Is something the matter Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, I'm good," she replied instantly cheering up.

With Jiraiya

"I should have listened to him!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran through the streets with a group of angry women behind him.

With Naruto

Just at that moment Naruto and Yugito turned a corner to see a very distraught Jiraiya and a very, very group of females behind him, several were kunoichi from the Cloud and had weapons.

"Well my Sensei's dead if I don't help, but that would be too much work," Naruto said as he looked at his sensei.

"You should help him Naruto," Yugito said.

"Do I have to Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Naruto nodded and hit his sensei on the head with a big rock and disappeared with him. A few minutes later he came back to Yugito with a lump on his head, apparently the girls weren't happy that he took away their prey.

"That wasn't nice to make me help him Yugito-chan, those girls hit hard," Naruto said and rubbed the bump on his head.

"But aren't you glad that you helped your Sensei?"

"No really," Naruto replied. "Hey want to go and get something to eat?"

"Um, sure?" Yugito asked. Naruto then realized that everyone stayed away from her and cast her glares like the villagers had in Konoha.

Then a thought struck him, _this must be how jinchuuriki are treated everywhere in the world._

"Okay, let's go Yugito-chan," he said and grabbed her hand. He ran through the streets until he was completely and utterly lost.

"You don't know where you're going do you Naruto?" Yugito asked as they came to the seventh dead end for the day.

"No idea at all," Naruto said and gave one of his famous fox grins. Yugito sighed and started to lead him through the deserted streets and to a tea shop.

When they had sat down and got their food Yugito asked, "So, Naruto, how long are you going to be in the village?"

"Um, I'd say that we're going to be leaving kind of soon, Jiraiya-sensei wants to visit the Sand again before we head back to the Leaf."

"Why does he want to go there?" Yugito asked.

Naruto looked around to make sure no one was listening to them then he said, "We're going to try and take Gaara from the Kazekage, you should come with us too. We know how you're treated here, Yugito-chan, it would be better if you came with us."

Her eyes widened when she heard this, "I can't Naruto."

Now it was his turn for his eyes to widen, "Why not Yugito-chan?"

"Because if I leave my father will be angry with me and I don't want that Naruto-kun, I just don't want that."

"We can talk to him and see if you can, I don't want to be treated like you are right now, please consider coming with us Yugito-chan."

"Okay I will."

"Okay, it's time for me to go and train with Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said then paid and left.

Three Weeks Later

Naruto and Yugito had gotten a lot closer meeting each other almost everyday. Naruto had learned about 50 new lightning jutsu, but all of them still needed to be perfected.

Jiraiya walked over to an exhausted Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun, it's almost time for us to be leaving. Do you have Yugito's answer yet?"

Naruto had asked her the night before and had her answer. He smiled and said, "She's going to come with us."

"That's good, isn't it Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, she had her father to agree to it, he was kind of happy that she was leaving so that he didn't have to worry about her killing any of the villagers."

"Mmm, well go and get her and we'll leave and head to the Sand," Jiraiya said. Naruto noticed that there was a large bump on his head as he turned around, but didn't think anything of it. After he had gotten Yugito they were all out of the Lightning Country by nightfall.

One Month Later at the Hidden Sand Village gate

"I guess we're not going to be able to get him out," Jiraiya said as they headed out the gates again.

"Yeah, that Kazekage is annoying," Naruto said.

"So where to now?" Yugito asked.

"We're going to send a letter to the Hokage and tell him we're coming home early," Jiraiya said as he started to write the letter.

"You didn't write it yet Jiraiya-sama?" Yugito asked. Naruto laid down against a big rock in the shade and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "Why are you sleeping Naruto?"

"He wont be ready for a while, might as well get some rest," Naruto said. Yugito nodded and lay down on his arm, making his eyes fly open at the pressure that was on his arm, but then closed his eyes again.

After a few minutes Jiraiya rolled up his scroll and sent it with a fox Naruto had summoned (Kyuubi had given him the summoning scroll some time ago) then they headed out on the road again.

"It's been two weeks, three days, 57 minutes, and 21 seconds," Naruto said. They were at the twentieth hot spring on the road to Konoha. They had even taken a detour that took them almost a week of their time.

"Naruto, you should stop counting the time, it'll only feel like it's going slower," Yugito said. She was starting to get annoying with the perverted toad sannin, but she wasn't about to say it.

Two Weeks and Twelve Hot Springs Later

"We're finally here!" Yugito said and jumped for joy. Naruto just grunted and noticed Jiraiya heading off for the hot springs.

"Already, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Jiraiya ran through the gate and jumped on the roof of the closest building and ran all the way to the hot springs without stopping once.

"Names?" one of the guards at the gate asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto said after a minute.

"Yugito."

"N- n- n- n- Naruto Uzumaki?" the guards asked in unison. "We thought you died a long time ago."

"That's good that they still remember me," Naruto said and chuckled.

"How could we forget you?" one of them said with venom dripping from every word.

"Well then let's give them something to remember," Naruto said. The guards could feel bloodlust radiating off fro him in waves. The guards were speechless at the amount of killing intent Naruto was letting off, which was enough to get most of the village's shinobi's attention. The shinobi that were close to them started shaking as the couple walked through the gate and towards the Hokage Tower. The two of them walked in silence with everyone staying out of their way, when they got to the Hokage Tower there were two full squads of ANBU.

"Old Man!" Naruto yelled at where the Hokage's office was. "Is this how you're going to greet me after six years?!"

Not even a second later the elderly Hokage was in front of Naruto wrapping him in a hug. "Naruto, is that really you?" he asked when he pulled back from the hug, but still held Naruto by his shoulders.

Naruto was wide eyed at the speed of the Old Man and could only nod to his question. He could see Yugito out of the corner of his eye and saw that she also couldn't believe the Hokage's speed. They both knew he hadn't used chakra enhancement either for the instant increase.

"Oh and who's this with you Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Uh... oh her name is Yugito, she's the Raikage's... she's just Yugito-chan," Naruto said, he didn't want the Hokage to know that she was the Raikage's daughter.

"She's the Raikage's what Naruto-kun" the Hokage asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the Raikage's daughter, but my grandfather had the two-tailed demon cat Nibi sealed in me, so he thought he couldn't take care of me and sent me with Naruto and Jiraiya-sama," Yugito said.

"Now that you mention him, where is that old pervert?"

"You're not one to talk, Old Man!" Naruto whispered.

"About what Naruto-kun?"

"You're just as big a pervert as him, he learned more than just nin-jutsu from his old sensei, right?"

"I don't have to answer that. Well I have paper work to do so I'll talk to you later!" Sandaime said cheerfully and ran into the Hokage Tower.

After they had gotten settled in Yugito was automatically given the position of a Jounin, but Naruto who had never really had a ninja rank (even though he was ranked as a S-class ninja in the bingo book) had to start off at the Academy (which of course got Naruto pissed.)

Today was Naruto's first day at the Academy, and he started day his off on the wrong side of the bed. First he woke up half an hour late and just changed and messed up his hair and ran out of his apartment and to the Academy. Next he figured out that he actually didn't have to be there for about another hour, which made him want to go back to sleep, but then the Academy teachers (Iruka and Mizuki) wanted to talk to him about who he was and everything. The cover up for Naruto had been that he had gone to the Desert with a friend and had stayed there in hopes of the villagers not hating him anymore. He also didn't tell them of his training with one of the Sannin and the Hokage had made all the details of what happened during those six years S-class secrets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. After the first few questions Naruto started to ignore them and laid his head down on the desk just as the other students came in.

"I just can't get any, sleep can I?" Naruto asked no one in particular and sat down at a desk in the back. Next to him sat another tired boy that Naruto could tell was from the Nara Clan, and in front of them a boy that was obviously from the Akimichi Clan and two he didn't recognize. As the teacher started his lesson (Naruto didn't even care about it) he looked around the class to see; an Uchiha, a Hyuuga and from the look of her she matched the description that suited the Hyuuga heiress, and there was a Yaminaka, and an Inuzuka, and an Aburame, and a strange girl with pink hair. '_This is going to be an interesting year,"_ he thought when he finished looking about the class.

"**Yes, it will Kit, yes it will," **Kyuubi chuckled and rested his great muzzle on his paws. Naruto chuckled at the sight as he looked at the Kyuubi in the sewer like cell.

"Uzumaki-kun, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Iruka said after hearing him chuckle.

Naruto smiled innocently and stood up to say, "No there's nothing I would like to share with the class, Sensei," he only added 'Sensei' as a last minute thing, but didn't think of this man as his sensei.

"Fine then sit down Uzumaki-kun," Iruka said. Naruto complied with his Sensei's order and then fell into a deep sleep as the class continued. When he woke up he noticed class wasn't over yet and that they were getting ready to spar for tai-jutsu practice.

"Um, Uchiha and Uzumaki," Mizuki said for the next match.

After Naruto had made his way up to the field he asked Mizuki, "Are there any limitations, or can I just kill him?"

"Like you could kid, I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke said proudly.

"And from what I hear one of the last ones, all the others were wiped out by one of your own. They must have been weak if he could do that, if so then being an Uchiha means nothing!" (I don't personally like the Uchiha so...) Naruto said.

"Take that back kid!" Sasuke roared and preformed hand signs for the Fireball Technique. "Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and fired a mediums sized fireball at Naruto. He just stood there as the fireball approached at an alarming rate, when it was almost at him he lifted his hand and pointed at the fireball with one finger and made it disperse by putting a wall of chakra up.

"Is that all the Uchiha got, boy?" Naruto asked, he had actually heard some of them were strong, but this one... just wasn't.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sasuke shouted his eyes flashed red for just a second before going back to their original black.

"Then show me, boy," Naruto said calmly and ran at him with speeds that surpassed most jounin. Naruto closed the gap in between them in a second and when he had he put a fist into Sasuke's gut, he didn't put very much power into it, but enough to hurt him.

Sasuke was on the ground holding his stomach with his fan girls surrounding him seeing if he was okay. When one of them (the one with pink hair, Naruto thought he heard her name was Sakura or something like that) stood up and yelled at Naruto, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!"

"It was a spar, get over it," Naruto said and turned his back on her. She charged him with a fist raised only to have Naruto catch it in a grip that threatened to crush it.

"Let go of her Naruto-kun," Iruka said cautiously.

"Ugh, fine," Naruto said and dropped her fist and left in a burst of flames to further insult the Uchiha that he could use his elemental affinity better than he could.

"What in the world?" Iruka asked the thin air, he had seen Naruto before he left and he was just a hopeless child, but now... he was something else, he was at least at Kakashi's level.

"How dare he use my elemental affinity better than me?!?" Sasuke growled looking at the spot where Naruto had been. That's when they all heard Naruto laughing coming out of the ceiling.

Okay how was my first chapter?

If you have any suggestions for me then, tell me what you think I could do better with.

Also give me advice for who you want for couples, I don't care who they are (besides gay and lesbian I don't have a problem with I, I just don't want to right about it, sorry 'bout that)


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter Two:**

**Author's note: I do not in any way own or claim to own Naruto in any way.**

Sorry for the wait, I've been getting ready for the ACT's and then just normal school work, but I should be getting better with the wait

The next day before the Academy class started Sasuke was stalking Naruto on the way there to see if he could see any openings while he was walking. Sasuke was hit over the head with a small rock that knocked him unconscious.

Several Week Later

Finally after the long awaited the Graduation Day came and Naruto decided that this was the day to sleep in too. When he finally awoke it was 9:30 a.m. he was half an hour late for the Graduation. On his way to the Academy he saw an ANBU unit up ahead with the familiar cat mask that he knew Yugito wore. He couldn't help but to smile as he ran past her, she had risen up the ranks very quickly, but starting out at chuunin level helped.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said just as Naruto ran into the classroom. "You're late Naruto-kun, now please step up to the front of the class and perform the Bushin Technique."

When Naruto got to the front of the class he turned to Iruka and asked, "Can it be any type of clone sensei?"

"Yeah, any of them that you can do," Iruka said. He doubted that one of the worst students in his class could do any other type of bushin at all. He got distracted in his thoughts, but when he looked up again there were almost 100 Naruto's in the class, and they were solid.

"Want a different kind to sensei?" Naruto asked. Iruka just shook his head, not trusting his mouth to anything besides gaped like a goldfish. Naruto headed to his seat in the back of the class as the written test was getting handed out. He wrote down all of the answers almost as fast a Shikamaru could have if he was trying, almost. After that he went to sleep only to be woken up by the shy Hyuuga heiress and the dog boy was right behind her.

"Um, N-n- n- Naruto-kun, our jounin sensei's gonna be here soon, you have to wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up, you two are on my team?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah idiot, I don't know why I got stuck with you though, I'm so much stronger," Kiba said. Naruto just ignored him and turned back to Hinata.

"Who's our sensei?" Naruto asked the shy girl.

"Uh it's a new person to the village named..."

"Me!" a familiar feminine voice said from the door way, Naruto turned around to see Yugito standing there.

"Why are you here Yugito-chan, I thought you were part of the ANBU," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who is this Naruto?" Kiba asked. He didn't expect their sensei to be a hot chick, but he thought he might be able to live with it.

"She's mine, Kiba," Naruto snarled.

"Everyone, meet me up on the roof in ten minutes," Yugito said and both her and Naruto vanished.

On the Roof

"I thought you were with the ANBU Yugito-chan," Naruto said as he sat down and looked at her.

Yugito leaned against the railing (imagine Kakashi) and looked over at the stair case as the two other members of the team walked out of them.

"Sensei, who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Um, yeah I'm Yugito Nii, you can call me Yugito or whatever, but now I want you to say who you are, your like, dislike, dreams, and whatever else you want to say."

"Um, could you give us an example of what we should say, sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Sure! I'm Yugito Nii, I like Naruto, and other stuff, I dislike Nibi and the Cloud Village, and for my dreams, well you don't need to know that right now. You next Inuzuka," Yugito said.

"Yeah, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I like Hinata-chan and my companion Akamaru, I dislike being weak and my dream is to become the head of my clan!" Kiba shouted.

Yugito pointed to Hinata to signal that she was up, "Um, I...I... I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I like anything or anyone that's nice to my, I don't dislike very much, and my dream for the future is to be recognized as strong by my father."

"Looks like your up Naruto," Yugito said.

"Ugh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like Yugito-chan and Jiraiya-sama, I dislike... no I hate the stupid villagers in this village that don't see me for the real me, and my dreams for the future are... I don't really know yet," Naruto said.

"Okay you guys meet me at training ground ten tomorrow morning, I'll give you the real genin exam tomorrow," Yugito said as she and Naruto jumped off the side of the building.

"What did she mean 'real genin exam?'" Kiba asked Hinata who only shook her head.

With Naruto and Yugito

"Why'd you decide to be a jounin sensei, Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked her as they sat in a dango shop.

"So I could be with you more, being an ANBU was fun and all, but we never got to see each other while I was one," Yugito replied.

"Okay, then what's up with the 'real genin exams?'" Naruto asked.

"Just making sure that the team is strong enough to be genin, it also has something to do with teamwork or something, but I didn't pay attention to what they told me."

"Fine then, I'm going to go and train, want to come with me?" Naruto asked. Yugito nodded and they headed to a empty training area. After a little spar which consisted of A and S rank jutsus flying back and forth Naruto stood the victor and then they went home after Yugito woke up.

The Next Morning at the Training Ground Ten

"Where are those two?!?" Kiba yelled after an hour of waiting.

"Y...y... yeah they should have been here by now," Hinata said quietly. Just then Naruto and Yugito walked up to the bridge.

"Where were you two?!?" Kiba yelled.

"Sorry, we got lost on the road of life," Naruto said and smiled. Yugito swore that sounded familiar, _oh yeah that weird guy with the mask said it when he showed up late for the Hokage's meeting for the teams,_ Yugito thought.

"Okay I'm going to test each of you individually, if one of you fails all of you fail. Hyuuga your up first, if you can land one good hit on me you pass," Yugito said. Hinata followed her over to a field while Naruto and Kiba watched, Naruto starting some hand seals that Kiba didn't recognize. It took Hinata a good ten minutes before she could land a hit on Yugito, and Yugito was holding back to, but you had to be good to do that with the Nibi jinchuuriki's speed and stealth.

"Did... did I pass?" Hinata panted as she stood before Yugito.

"Yep, good job Hinata-chan. Inuzuka your up next!" Yugito said. "You work for scouting, I'm going to hide and if you find me you pass," she disappeared. Naruto could figure out where she was because of Nibi's chakra, which all jinchuuriki leaked out without even meaning to. It took Kiba twenty minutes with Akamaru and his enhanced smelling to finally find her and pass.

"That was hard," Kiba yelled as he went back to Naruto and Hinata.

"You pass too Kiba-chan," Yugito said making Kiba blush at his name. "Naruto, do you want to show them your power, or should I just pass you?"

"It would be to much work for me to fight you again, and that hit Hinata gave you will give me an unfair advantage, even more so at least," Naruto said.

"Okay, all three of you pass, meet me here for your first mission tomorrow morning," Yugito said. "but until then I would like to invite you to come with me and Naruto for tea and dango!"

"Yeah! I'm in!" Kiba yelled. Hinata also nodded that she wanted to go with them. When they got to the dango shop all of them ordered and talked as they waited for their stuff.

"Um, why didn't Naruto have to fight you Yugito-chan?" Kiba asked.

"Well that's easy..." Yugito started.

"And why's that?" Hinata asked.

"He's stronger than me," Yugito finished. She sighed as she saw their looks of disbelief at what she had said. Naruto took this time to go and use the restroom while they discussed it.

"How can he be stronger than you, you're a jounin!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm back," Naruto said as he sat down and gave Yugito a look that said 'shut up or else.'

"Naruto Uzumaki and Yugito Nii, Lord Hokage needs to speak to you as soon as possible," a ANBU said appearing behind Naruto. The two of them nodded before leaving in a swirl of leaves, they went into the Hokage's office a few minutes later.

"What do you need us for Old Man?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing," Yugito said.

"Well, Naruto I'm making you a member of the ANBU, Yugito, you are rejoining the ANBU on the same team as Naruto," Sarutobi said. "You'll be going on your first mission in a few hours Naruto, you'll meet your team at the North Gates."

"Can I take anything I want to?" Naruto asked, he was thinking about some weapons he received a months ago from Jiraiya.

"Yeah, as long as you take the normal ANBU gear too, you'll find it in your locker at the ANBU headquarters, Yugito would you please show him the way?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, if that's all?"

"Yes you may be dismissed," the Hokage said. The Council had forced him to make Naruto join the ANBU, the best he could do was to keep him out of the ANBU Root division. A few days ago Jiraiya had come and seen him and recommended Naruto for the ANBU.

"Well let's go Naruto-kun," Yugito said. The two of them disappeared they reappeared at the ANBU head quarters. After Naruto got his ANBU gear, including a mask of a fox, on he headed home quickly and grabbed a summoning scroll. He summoned the swords from in there, one was pure black, including the blade, another was pure white, also including the blade, and the third was the color of blood, also including the blade. He strapped the black and white one's to his belt and the red one to his back.

"Ready to go Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked out of his room.

"Yeah, I've never seen those swords with you before," Yugito said as they started to walk through the streets of Konoha.

"Yeah, this will be the first time I use them for a mission, they can channel any element through them, or the black one can channel pure chakra and magnify it allowing me to use it as a weapon," Naruto said behind his fox mask. Yugito had gotten her ANBU gear on too when he had gotten his swords.

"Yugito-chan, and who is this?" a ANBU in a pale white robe said to them as they walked up to the gate. Naruto took him to be the captain of their unit, he could tell that he was strong, but he didn't know how strong he would be for an ANBU captain.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage just added him to our unit," Yugito replied.

"Okay, well lets get on with our mission," the Captain said and handed them a scroll. "Lets get going!" the captain said. They went at full speed to the Border of the Desert and the Earth country, they walked through what seemed like endless mountains and endless gray until they saw a mansion that was huge it was also surrounded by an even bigger wall, it was almost the size of the Leaf Village's.

"Wow!" Naruto whisled under his breath, even though it carried through the entire mountain side. They soon found themselves inside the mansion in front of a beautiful girl and what looked like a younger version of her.

"I'm Migoto, and this is my younger sister Karen. I am the one that you are to guard from my brother that wants my money for this mission," the older one said. "I would like to see the faces of the people that are going to protect me if you don't mind." After a small nod from the captain all of them took off their masks, both her and her sister turned to Naruto and Yugito. "May I ask how old the two of you are?"

"I'm thirteen," Naruto said.

"I'm fourteen (I don't know if that's how old she really is, but she's gonna be that old in my story)," Yugito said.

"And you're already ANBU, both of you?!?" Migoto asked she looked over to her sister, who was Naruto's age and imagined if she was in the ANBU.

"That's why we're here, Ma'am this is an ANBU ranked mission, we are the elite of the village, stronger than most if not all besides the Hokage," Naruto said.

"But you're not even adults yet, how can you be the elite of your village?" this time Karen asked the question.

"Six years of training with one of the Legendary Sannin can help, well two at one point, but that was only for a few months," Naruto said.

"I was trained to be a weapon for my previous village so I'm stronger than a lot of people," Yugito said.

"Which of the Sannin?" Migoto asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we should go and check out the grounds, I'll leave these two with you to protect you," Tenzou (the captain) said.

"Oh of course I'm sorry for keeping you from your mission, Riki, would you please show these kind people around?" Migoto said motioning a very large man who Naruto took to be the head of security. After the rest of their unit had left Migoto continued to talk to them until it was dark and she and her sister headed to bed. Naruto and Yugito watched over them throughout the night.

Naruto let Yugito go to bed after he saw her nodding her head almost falling over asleep. After she had left the window was broken by two ninja with masks covering their faces, but with Rock Headbands around their necks. One of them charged Naruto while the other ran towards the two, now very awake ladies that were watching in horror as a Rock Ninja ran at them.

To be Continued

Still looking for couple suggestions, but Naruto and Yugito are already decided that's not gonna change.


	3. Gomen

-1YO,

Mina-san, well... I would like to apologize for not updating in what... about ten months or so, I have like 17 other stories going right now and well.... I'm going to use one of the most used excuses on this site, I'm in college right now (16 years old,) and I'm kinda busy. I know, no excuse, no excuse, but laziness also contributes like what 99.9% of why I haven't updated or something.

Oh and SOMEONE GET MY LAZY BUTT BACK TO THIS STORY, please.


	4. Any ideas?

-1Just remembered,

New ideas are always accepted, I may not be able to use them, but I will try and incorporate them into the story somehow.

Anyway, sorry again.

Scythe233


End file.
